Sadistic Love
by Metal Bahamut
Summary: A fictional account on how I define the concept of sadistic love by planning and executing a certain group of Ape Escape protagonists...with extreme macabre horror.  Not intended for little children or big babies.
1. Introduction

**Sadistic Love**** (Diary of a Sadistic Lover)**

**Metal Bahamut 7/29/07**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Ape Escape crew (Kei, Yumi, Hikaru, Kakeru, Haruka, Natsumi, Hiroku) of Sony Computer Entertainment America. I must warn you in the strongest terms: this fanfiction is a macrabre work, so expect some graphic violence. This is my first fic concerning such content, so bear with me, mates.

For you minors under the age of 17, or you big babies, religious fanatics, or rabid fanpeople, this is the point of no return. This is where you should turn tail and leave. Now.

I'm not kidding. Drag your mouse to the Back button now. It should have a green arrow pointing left. Click it and buzz off.

Otherwise, go on and read. If you're here for some violent, sadistic murders, you're in the right place. Remember that some feedback, corrections (grammatical or otherwise), and/or constructive criticism would help. Praise also works too, but spam and flames are not welcome. Ever. Now that we're up to speed...

**Introduction**

**sadistic (sah-dis-tik)**

[from "sadism" (adj.) Anything to do with obtaining pleasure by showing excessive cruelty towards others. (after Count de Sade, born 1740, died 1814, French novelist, writer, and local authority on sadism, his work titled _Marquis de Sade_)

Sources: Page 653, _Webster's New World Dictionary_, (c) 1956-1962; Page 691-692, _Webster's Universal College Dictionary_, (c) 1997-2001

**love (luv)**

(n.) a strong, passionate attachment to another person.

Sources: Page 444, _Webster's New World Dictionary_, (c) 1956-1962; Page 480, _Webster's Universal College Dictionary_, (c) 1997-2001

**Sadistic Love (sah-dis-tik luv)**

(n.) A profound affection towards a person though means of extreme malice towards others, usually by means of misfortune, pain, and/or suffering.

But what is "Sadistic Love," really? What is it, anyway?

I have come to a revelation...that not only my worst enemy introduced me to apathy and hatred, but I can grudgingly admit that he taught me another thing that I've never seen before...sadistic love.

Love thy neighbor and enemy, I know, but love through hurting? Maybe I ought to try that sometime... It's just funny, really...I used to consider human emotion as a weakness...apathy and sadism were my only friends then.


	2. Dementia

**Chapter One: Dementia**

_"For every action, there is an equal and opposing reaction."_

- V, _V for Vendetta_

In my office, lit only by a desk lamp, I wanted to put my mind to rest...but how? My mind is getting sick and tired of being just that...poring though all that I know in my mind, and now, I have come to such an endearing, yet oh so twisted revelation...how can you love through hurt?

What is it, this "sadistic love," you ask? At first glance, you would think I would love by killing...that would be a contradiction beyond all reason! I do not show love by killing; that would be like marrying your worst enemy of the opposite gender, and it wouldn't make sense at all. And don't complicate things further by pushing the "orientation" and crap; I've no time to elaborate.

It's not rocket science...I happen to be a witness to it myself.

This concept of "sadistic love," that is, "love through hurt," is one that I can easily grasp, more so than others. And then I decided, "Why not take it a step further and express it???" And I decided to take it all out on my obsessions...the very thing I love, right now, on the very medium I fell in love with from five years ago.

That's right...I'm showing my love and sadism to the adorable motley bunch of heroes and heroines from the world of Ape Escape.

_I'm sick, aren't I?_

You can see those cute pictures of that adorable little popstar, slashed in the neck and the hips with a scalpel. I cut her up like a butcher, cutting her here and there.

_I'm crazy, aren't I???_

You can see stab marks on the Polaroids I took on her little brother. All over his stomach and a slash on his little neck.

_I'm a SADISTIC PSYCHO, AREN'T I?!?_

You can see posters of the two siblings, tears streaming, silenced by a hand, and slit in the throat, blood running. Look at the dartboard in my room...there should be an adorable plushie of a boy who sounds like a freakin' Pikachu addict, torn apart by sharp objects of every kind imaginable.

And on the chopping block...you can see the plushies of that spiky-haired lover-boy and his love...killed the same way Louie and Antoinette were sent to the guillotine. And as for that blue-haired kid who looked like that cool kid you envied down the street and his hot redhead date with the scarecrow hair...let's say they had their honeymoon the same way Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun did.

_But wait! Hold the "monster" callings...this is only the tip of the iceberg._

No longer content on slashing paper, plushies, and Polaroids, I went out for the real thing, I went for the game...and lo and behold, they're out doing their thing today! They've chosen the wrong time...and now, it's open season!!!

And I'm going to start on that popstar's annoying little brother...you're going to make my day, Kei.


	3. Death of a Popstar

**Chapter Two: Death of a Popstar**

_"Close your eyes to pity!"_

- Adolf Hitler

I've snuck in backstage, hit list in hand...all the names, written in deathly pale parchment, in red pen, and all the preparations I'll possibly need. All I need to cross out the names is a knife point dipped in blood. I can hardly contain my sadistic smile, waiting to show my love by pain and suffering...the same way I was taught by the classroom bully who left me half-blind with his laser pointer. And there, my first catch foolishly walks in.

"What are you doing here?!?" Kei sported a glare the minute he caught sight of me.

_"Listening to your last words."_ I starkly replied, turning to his direction.

Clutching my butterfly knife, I muffled his cry with my left hand and slit him then and there, letting the life run out of him, and for good measure, I gave goggle-head a couple of stabs in the abdomen, letting him cry while I smiled and gave him a taste of sadistic love...love by hurting.

"Why don't you just kill me, then!?" Kei weakly pleaded. The blood started to stain both his shirt and his baseball uniform, the sight now deeply embedded in my troubled memory.

_"I prefer it that you die slowly."_ I added, ever so blankly.

Love by pain. And from there, I let Death take its course and let him lie there.

_"Yumi, you're next!"_ With that, I crossed off a name from my list in blood...the life-keeping liquid that now leaked out of him. Before I left, I took him in a body bag that I happen to carry with me, smashed open the emergency box and grabbed the axe.

Inside her dressing room, I stood down on the counter facing the mirror, pondering what kind of person am I, that loves through pain and suffering...I guess I wanted to repay the world for what it did to me.

"Hey, you! You don't belong here! Don't make me call security!" A little girl called out to me as I contemplated.

_"Did you know that you played your last song? Did you know those are your last words??? For once, you almost make me want to cry...because you don't know what it's like to be me!"_ I turned around to her and yelled as I held out my butterfly dagger, the blade well-kept by my hand.

"I didn't mean for you to be so-" Yumi apologized.

_"Miserable?"_ I snapped with obvious hatred. _"You should consider yourself lucky, that you're loveable, and perfect. You don't know what it is like being bullied...it's all your fault!"_

"How it can be my fault???" Yumi then asked me, in complete shock.

_"Don't pretend, little girl, or I'll cut your lying head off!__ You know you made me miserable...because behind that cute little face of yours...you know how to do a couple of mean things to me, like slitting my wrists.__"_ I then gripped the knife in anger, ready to knock her down.

"You're the one who's lying to yourself!" Yumi snapped back.

_"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be me!!! How dare you call me a liar?!?"_ I then knocked her down to the floor. _"You __sang your last, you conniving canary!!!__I'll repay you by putting you out of your lovely misery."_ I then carried her up, gagged her with my left hand and slit her throat with the knife in my right hand. I then stabbed her a couple of times and gave her a couple of well-deserved whacks with the axe.

_"So how does it feel to be put down by a __lovingly __hurtful sadist, huh? Don't misunderstand me; I love you so much that I want to hurt you to the point where you bleed to death."_ I said with a sadistic smile, the grin stuck while Yumi bled to the point of shock, to the point where her lovely shirt becomes tainted with blood.

"Why y-you horrib-ble monster!" Yumi quivered in her tears, as her life drained out of her ever so slowly. "W-why would y-you k-kill m-me in c-cold blood!?"

_"__Like I said, you made me the miserable one. I just love you so much that I want you to die. __Don't thank me, thank my worst enemy from high school. You'll join your annoying brother very soon."_ With that, I let her die a lovely death only fitting for a popstar like her. After her life left her for good, I took my dearly-murdered idol as soon as I left.


	4. Couples Die Free

**Chapter Three: Couples Die Free!**

_"And in war, people die!"_

- Baron Praxis, _Jak II_

As soon as I crossed out the second lover off of my list, I decided to leave the axe and my trophies at the house and bring in a Holt Revolver, with plenty of bullets as a party favor...something tells me that the last four are actually two couples. As for that spiky eloper's cousin, I decided to save him for last. I want him to suffer the most pain.

Ah, yes, that lovely night at the park with none other than Hiroku and Natsumi...time for target practice. With the revolver in hand, I decided to make this quick...as they smooched, I delivered the first bullet to Natsumi, giving Hiroku a gift he'll remember to the grave.

"Wow, what a kisser!" Hiroku yelled out in sheer happiness.

_"Man, you're dense. Even in death, you're that stupid. It's worth it to blow your brains as well...if you have any."_ With that, I blew Hiroku to Kingdom Come, only to come out as much as a smirk on my face.

_"Kakeru and Haruka...enjoy your time together, while it lasts!"_ I proceeded to cross off two names from the list. I then headed home to bring back the axe and leave the revolver...you know how I am; I have a love of theatrical deaths.

Meanwhile, Kakeru and Haruka can be seen strolling through a dark forest. Kakeru can be seen holding out a letter and Haruka peering at it from his shoulder as they walk deeper into the forest.

"Is this like a scavenger hunt?" Haruka asked lovingly.

"Not really. All we have is this strange letter, and a warning about a strange, black-coated figure wandering around here." Kakeru answered, his face still buried in the letter.

Suddenly, an axe finds itself right on Kakeru's back, making him force blood out of his mouth. Before Haruka can turn around, all she can find now is her boyfriend's body, minus the head, and the limbs jutting out oddly.

"Who's there?!?" Haruka then yelled out in fear to the empty shadows of trees surrounding her and her boyfriend's corpse.

_"The mere personification of your lovingly sadistic nightmare."_ I grimly spoke up. _"No one can help you now...it's time to welcome your own death."_ I then rushed up to her, knife at the ready. What I didn't expect is the fact that Haruka grabbed the axe off her boyfriend and whacked the side of my torso with it.

"How'd you like that???" Haruka grinned with some false bravery. Apparently, some of my own blood splattered all over her. In that instant, memories of my tenth-grade worst enemy flashed in my eyes, his sadistic smirk that he always sported when he verbally abuses me to no end. Instead of rejecting the feeling of pain, I actually began to accept it.

_"Actually...it felt very good, letting it all sear into me. But unlike my worst enemy, I'm not that cowardly..."_ I then started to get up from my knees and started to stab her in the abdomen, enjoying the feeling of her blood splattering on me. As quickly as I enjoyed it, Haruka gave me another axe-swing to my lower back, and memories of my worst enemy laughing at my suffering, playing a childish prank on me, and relentlessly blinding me with his laser pointer come flashing in my mind. All under his sadistic smile, that hurtful grin that I now can recognize. Just as Haruka goes for another swing, I slashed her, leaving a mark on her left cheek.

As I picked up my axe, the one I got after killing that annoying gogglehead Kei, I smiled the same evil grin of my worst nemesis. _"And now, under loving care, I will kill you the same way Marie Antoinette was executed."_ I then knocked her back into a tree and beheaded her at that instant. Only one name remains on my list now, as I crossed out the other two. I then headed back to the house, preparing for my last target...


	5. Saving the Best for Last!

**Chapter Four: Saving the Best for Last**

_"There is no good or evil...there is only power, and those who wield it."_

- Lord Voldemort, _Harry Potter_ series

After minutes worth of limping in pain, I finally made it to the house. In my room, the only source of illumination was the desk lamp. My desk was still full of cut-up pictures of that adorable little girl Yumi and some Polaroids of her annoying little brother Kei, which I stabbed with a box cutter. The marks on my desk were evident, as I stabbed the Polaroids ever so mercilessly. On the other end of the desk, the plushies of Kakeru and Haruka lay headless, beheaded by a meat cleaver. The plushies of Hiroku and Natsumi were blown off at the head with a revolver and hollow-point bullets. And on the same wall where the door is, a dartboard is hung, with little Hikaru hanging pretty in the middle, impaled by every sharp object you can imagine. The only difference this time around is that my room is now littered with the trophies of my kills. In one corner of the room, Kei and Yumi can be seen sleeping peacefully in a bed of butcher paper, the bodies of Hiroku and Natsumi put up on display, wearing Nazi uniforms, with them pointing replicas of old-style handguns at their heads, and the heads of Kakeru and Haruka put on a stand layered with more butcher paper, only behind a plastic display case.

_"This is all lovely...now I can put my sadistic love to rest after I take care of that uber-annoying Pikachu-humper."_ I said to myself so evilly, as I now added myself to my own hit list.

With Hikaru hopping and skipping along ever so innocently, I followed along quietly, as best as I can. I then slugged him with a lead pipe I found in the apartment bathroom, took him in, and tied him up along with his little pet. Only later did he wake up from the blackout I gave to him.

"What are you doing, and why did you tie us up here?!?" exclaimed Hikaru.

_"I only wanted you here...so I can see your brain seep out from your head!"_ I grinned sadistically.

"But...why me???" Hikaru inquired me, out of fear.

_"I'm saving the best for last!"_

A/N: Sorry, short chapter. But this story shall end soon!


	6. A Bittersweet End

**Chapter Five: A Bittersweet End**

_"Justice will be swift...it will be righteous...and it will be without mercy!"_

- Chancellor Adam Sutler, _V for Vendetta_

Out of sheer madness, I started to approach the little boy, lead pipe in hand. Hikaru grabbed the nearest weapon and tried to defend himself, and took the pain as it came. I then knocked the box cutter out of his hands and grabbed it. He then backed away.

"What do you have against me!?" Hikaru cried out to me.

I just stood there, apathetic, grabbing all the sharp objects off of the dartboard.

_"I want to skewer you out of liking, that's all."_ With that, I threw every sharp blade at him, not only attaching him to the wall, but spilling the blood and tears out of him. I stood there, quietly.

_"Now, this is over. Now I can finally liberate my misery."_ With a resolve to finish what I have started days ago, I seeked a quick end, a snap ending...it all has to end, after all. Box cutter in hand, I then brought a humane, yet ironic end to my loathsome existence. I slit my throat, ending it all.

And now, the madness and murder spree I called "sadistic love" is at an end. All there is left on the other end is grieving. They thought me as "insane" and "socially deprived." But, really, what drives me to be sadistic in the first place?

Mass ignorance. All the evil in the world, all the ills of this life, all fell on blind eyes.

_"There are two kinds of evil people: those who commit evil acts and those who see it but never do anything about it."_ Sound familiar?

Yes, that quote was off of a teen movie, but it truly demonstrates not just the malleability of human nature, but the capability of it. Directly or otherwise, we are truly capable of committing evil just as we are capable of doing good.

_"You need only preserve your sanity."_

- Excerpt from _The Ixion Report_, 10/14/2007

**End of entry...**

**Signed, the Sadistic Lover.**


	7. Specter and the Homunculi

**Bonus Chapter: Specter and the Homiculus**

_"Can I eat him? Please???"_

- Gluttony, _FullMetal Alchemist_

A spotlight turns on an albino monkey in a fancy suit, tied up to a wooden stake, sporting a frightened look where his evil glare should be. Standing around him are the shadows of shadows of failed transmutations, a grinning shadow, a rotund shadow, a slender shadow, a tall shadow, and two other shadows that cannot be described in just one word each. The grinning shadow, who reveals to be none other than Envy of _FullMetal Alchemist_, grins that creepy evil grin of his.

"So, you like to crush others beneath your feet, eh? I'll definitely enjoy crushing YOU!" Envy grinned his usual grin.

"Oooh, after Envy's done, can I eat him?" The rotund shadow known as Gluttony asked, his large mouth perpetually drooling.

"Patience is a virtue, you'll get your treat soon enough." The slender shadow known as Lust reassured Gluttony.

Specter then asked, "Um, just one question; how will you crush me so easily?"

Envy thought for a second. "Hmm...good question...let's ask the readers, shall we???"

Specter then sighed with relief. "Whew, now I shall kill all of you when I'm untied here!!!"

Envy grinned his usual creepy grin. "Not a chance. We tied you up real good, and if by any chance you DO escape, Gluttony here will have you for DINNER!!!"

Cut to Envy's weird fantasy, which involves Specter being served on a silver platter, with an apple in his mouth, and Gluttony smiles as he salivates on him, fork and knife at the ready.

"Bon appetit!" Envy laughs in a maniacal fashion as Specter is devoured by Gluttony.

And now, cut back to reality, where Specter stares at Envy's supposed daydream of Specter being eaten alive.

"Okaaay..." Specter replied, wide-eyed about Envy's constant yet sadistic daydreams.

Envy squealed in delight. "The results are in!" With that, he grabs the results sheet in his usual sadistic grin.

Gluttony pranced in excitement. "Does that mean I can eat him now?"

Envy thought for a moment...not that he requires any thinking on his part. "It turns out we can honor both requests!"

"Does that mean I can go home now?" Specter asked. His only reply was a steamroller to the face, courtesy of Envy and Wrath.

"Cool!" Wrath, apparently, was enjoying all of this, immediately followed by Specter being served up in a platter..

"Now can I eat him???" Gluttony was fraught with excitement.

Lust then finally gives the word. "Of course you can eat him."

Envy then added in, grinning his sadistic grin. "With extra gravy!" The scene then closes with Gluttony ready to feast on the hog-tied Specter.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

**NOW IT'S OVER!!!**

"Can I eat some more? Please???" Gluttony then pleaded.

Lust sighed, "Wasn't that enough for you?"


End file.
